The present invention relates to an audio/video player or the like, and more particularly to the display apparatus of an audio/video player.
A conventional display apparatus on the audio player, video player or the like usually provides lights on two lateral opposite sides of a screen for user can read the information shown on the screen easier in dark environment. However, the lights of such a design do not provide uniform luminance on the screen, which means the screen has higher illumination at the areas closing to the lights and poor illumination at the areas away from the lights.
A solution to fix the problem as described above is to provide more lights. But the cost will increase a lot and the screen still has poor illumination at the central area.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus, which can provide uniform luminance on the screen.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus, which has a simpler structure to take less space and save power.
According to the objectives of the present invention, a display apparatus, which is mounted on an audio player, video player or the like, comprises a housing having a front cover and a window. A backlight unit having a plate mounted in said housing and made of transparent materials which has a front surface and a back surface, a plurality of reflecting pieces disposed on the back surface of said plate and arranged as the smaller sizes thereof locating at a side and being gradually enlarged as the distanced from said reflecting pieces of smaller sizes is increased. A light set has a LED arranged beside the side of said plate of the backlight unit nearby said reflecting pieces of smaller sizes to emit light to the backlight unit and reflected by said reflecting pieces through the front surface of the plate. A screen is mounted in the housing and disposed in front of the front surface of the backlight unit corresponding in location to the window of the housing. The screen is capable of passing the light reflected by said backlight unit.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the display apparatus further comprises a light-spreading piece disposed between the front surface of the backlight unit and the screen. The light-spreading piece has a piece body and a mist layer on the piece body.